PLANTS' adventure in Pokemon
by DoofusWriter
Summary: Peashooter and co. go and explore Unova. But many evil stand in their way. It is time to catch 'em all!
1. LETS START!

"Alright, so who is Professor Juniper?"A Plant asked a tiny little plant as the four plants walked toward a little town sarcastically.

"It is a pokemon professor are that will give us free pokemons, Peashooter." said the tiny little plants.

Peashooter replied sarcastically , "Well, that doesn't sounds right cause I heard that she kill people, Potato mine."

Potato mine started to tick. Sunflower eased the tension by saying to Peashooter, "Stop arguing, because I will make Wall-nut not cook for you."

"COME ON!" Peashooter yelled.

Theme Song

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

Plants and zombies is interfering

So join forces we must!

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

Each Pokemon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all)

it's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend

In a world we must battle

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all)

a heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You'll fight for justice with me

(Po-ke-mon)

Gotta catch 'em all

Gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle every day

Against all evil force

Come with me, the time is right

There's no better team

Arm in arm we'll win the fight

It's always been our dream

Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You'll fight for justice with me

Pokemon!

Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh you and me will fight

In a world that is collide!

Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

POKEMON!

Gotta catch'em all!

Gotta catch'em all!

POKEMON!

With PVZ too!

 **WEIRD VOICEOVER: Our little group of adventurers headed toward Nuvema town to receive their pokedex and pokemon. They settled near the professor's lab, but then…**

"Look! It is a wild rare new breed of bellsprouts!" A feminine voice yelled.

" A rare breed of what-?" Peashooter get hit in the head by a pokeball. "OW!"

Wall-nut said, "Your horoscope is right, YOU will get hit in the head by a piece of unidentified object."

"First of all, that is not what the horoscope actually said. Second of, I don't even read horoscope at all anymore!" Peashooter exclaimed, "also, what it is a Bellsprout?"

Wall-Nut said, "I have no idea whatsoever."

Peashooter turned to look who hit him with the pokeball. "Hey, what's that for any way, you weird lady?" He asked.

"Sorry, I thought you are a new breed of Bellsprout." She answered.

"I AM NOT A BELLSPROUT!" Peashooter yelled, "and who are you?"

"I am Prof. Juniper." She answered. "What brings you here?"

"We are here for pokemon starters and pokedex." Sunflower replied.

" Yeah, just give those 3 a starter but not me, but I do need the pokedex." Wall-Nut said.

Potato Mine asked Wall-nut, "why, cause you already have a pokemon?"

"Yep. Go, I choose you Roggenrola!" Wall-nut yelled while throwing a pokeball.

A Roggenrola appear before the plants. "Umm… I guess that Wall-Nut already have a pokemon, so I guess the rest of us have to pick a starter…" Peashooter said.

Later On…

Sunflower exclaims, "wow, check out these guys!"

Potato Mine said, "I want that lil' piggie!"

"That's Tepig," the professor said.

Sunflower said, "I will take the Otter!"

"That's Oshawott," the professor said.

Peashooter said, " I guess I will stick around with the-" He looked at the plague on the snake "-Snivy."

"Well, that is a great starter you pick there. Here, have a pokedex for each of you." The professor said.

Meanwhile…

Zomboss said to the zombie in front of him, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The zombie looked startle, but it shuffle away anyways, cause it does not want to be in Zomboss' bad side. Zomboss have recently captured a Ghastly and a Yamask, via his constant whining and something call "Zombie Ball." The pokemons were given no choice but to listen to his constant whining and be annoyed into captured. Anyways, Zomboss have been stalking the plants, and seeing that they been getting things that were very technological advance, he felt very jealous.

"Dragon Rage."

Zomboss heard the voice and said, "who said-"

A Gible use dragon rage on Zomboss. "YEEK!" Zomboss yelled.

"That's why you don't stalk my friends," Snapdragon said, as Zomboss lay unconscious.

"Snapple, what are you doing here?" asked Peashooter as he and the other plants walked by.

"Don't call me Snapple, and I am here to delivered an egg for you, Peashooter." Snapdragon said.

 **Peashooter obtain an egg!**

"Bye, and good luck on your journey." Snapdragon then flew away on a Dragonite.

The plants look, and saw Zomboss. Zomboss regain consciousness and said, " I want to battle you, Peashooter and another one, and I want you to face the rage of Team Zomboss!"

Potato Mine said, "I will do it!"

Peashooter, "Go Snivy!"

Snivy come out. She turned and saw Peashooter, "You go bleep yourself!"

Peashooter said, "Hey, no cursing!"

Potato Mine said, "Go Tepig!"

Tepig come out, and said, "I AM SO PUMP!"\

Zomboss said, "Go Ghastly and Yamask!"

Peashooter open his pokedex and scan Ghastly

 **Ghastly, Gas Pokemon, Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind.**

Then he scan Yamask.

 **Yamask, Spirit Pokemon, Grave robbers who mistake them for real coffins and get too close end up trapped inside their Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life.**

"Why is there so much ghost types?" Peashooter asked Zomboss.

"Is there any zombie type Pokemon?" Zomboss repiled.

"No."

"Exactly!"

"Okay, Snivy, use Vine-"

Snivy said, "Vine whip sucks." Snivy created a tornado and blow away Ghastly.

"Okay- Um… use leaf tornado?"

"Too late."

"Tepig, use Ember," Potato Mine said.

Tepig launches a stream of fire at Yamask. Wall-Nut said, "they both fainted."

Zomboss yelled, "WHAT THE bleep!"

Peashooter and the group of plants quickly move away as Zomboss whined about the battle.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Peashooter: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **WALL-NUT: and FAV!**

 **Sunflower: AND FOLLOW!**

 **Potato Mine: Well, Peashooter, what's in that egg?**

 **Peashooter: I don't know.**

 **Potato Mine: anyway, if the theme song sucks, Pm Doofus and sent a recommendation about it. See you next time.**

 **Peashooter: wait, do I get paid doing this?**

 **Sunflower: NO.**

 **Peashooter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Wall-Nut: also, let's review our team.**

 **Wall-Nut:** Roggenrola

 **Peashooter** _:_ Egg, Snivy

 **Sunflower:** Oshawott

 **Potato Mine:** Tepig

 **Potato Mine: I may said this once, but i will say it again, BYE and see you next time!**


	2. Battles

**Pokeballs are thrown at Peashooter.**

 **Peashooter: So, people may wonder how do I use pokeballs. Well, It magically appear to me. Now get the theme song rolling…**

 **Theme Song**

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **Plants and zombies is interfering**

 **So join forces we must!**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Each Pokemon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokemon, (gotta catch them all)**

 **it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must battle**

 **Pokemon, (gotta catch them all)**

 **a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You'll fight for justice with me**

 **(Po-ke-mon)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Every challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle every day**

 **Against all evil force**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team**

 **Arm in arm we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **It's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **A heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You'll fight for justice with me**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **It's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Oh you and me will fight**

 **In a world that is collide!**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **A heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me and I'll teach you**

 **POKEMON!**

 **Gotta catch'em all!**

 **Gotta catch'em all!**

 **POKEMON!**

 **With PVZ too!**

 **Narrator: As the plants leave for the next city, they wonder about the strengths of their pokemons and also about the…**

Wall-Nut looked at the big round object that Peashooter is carrying, and then he said to him, "Can I have it to cook for dinner?"

Peashooter said, "No, it's MY egg, and I decide what should happen to it."

Sunflower asked Peashooter, "How can you hatch an egg?"

Peashooter answered, "Well, according to the instruction, you have to walk around with it for at least a day or too, or else it will never hatch."

Wall-Nut said, "I still wanna cook it for dinner…"

Potato Mine said, "Maybe we should stop and rest for a little bit, should we?"

All the Plants except for Peashooter said Yeah. Peashooter decide they should battle each other and be active, so the egg may hatch a little bit early. Peashooter said, "Alright, it's Me vs Wall-Nut, and Potato Mine vs Sunflower."  
Wall-Nut said, "And if I beat ya, give me that egg and I will cook it."

Peashooter said, "No. Anyways, let's begin!"

 **Battle one: Peashooter VS Wall-Nut**

Peashooter: I choose you Snivy! (Note: this is the new battle format.)

Snivy: Do I have to battle?

Peashooter: Umm… yeah? I mean, don't you want to level up?

Snivy: Fine.

Wall-Nut: Go Roggenrola!

Roggenrola: Sturdy activated.

Snivy: Is that thing like a robot?

Peashooter: I don't know. I don't care. Snivy use Leaf Tornado!

Snivy uses leaf tornado on Roggenrola, causing Roggenrola to tumble.

Roggenrola: Offense Mode on!

Snivy: It is totally a robot.

Peashooter: Now use-

Wall-Nut: Roggenrola, use rock smash!

Peashooter: Dodge it!

Snivy is about to dodge but Roggenrola uses Rock Smash on Snivy, causing Snivy to whimpered in Pain.

Snivy: OWW! YOU bleep! What do you have against Girls!?

Peashooter: Snivy's a girl?!

Snivy: YOU IDIOT! HOW YOU NOT KNOW THAT? YOU CHOOSE ME!

Peashooter: Actually, you are the only starter left over.

Snivy:GRRR!

Snivy uses Vine whip on Roggenrola at least a thousand times, or maybe more. I can't count exactly how many times, because Snivy is over whipping Roggenrola. Roggenrola fainted.

Peashooter won.

Snivy: I HATE YOU!

Peashooter: Sorry, at least we won.

Snivy whips Peashooter.

 **Battle ended.**

Peashooter whined, "Oww… mommy."

Suddenly, the egg started to shake. Peashooter and the other plants look at it and said, "HUH?"

Wall-Nut said, "It is so close to hatching!"

Peashooter said, "And you want to kill the baby inside."

Wall-Nut apologizes to Peashooter while Potato Mine said, "Let's get our battle started!"

 **Battle 2: Sunflower VS Potato Mine**

Sunflower:I choose you, Oscar!

Oshawott: My name is Oscar!

Potato Mine: You nicknamed your Oshawott? Go Tepig!

Tepig: I am so PUMP!

Potato Mine:Use Grass Knot!

Tepig squashes Oshawott, Oshawott get knocked away by Tepig's Grass Knot.

Oshawott: That fat piggy is so heavy! And the Charge hurts!

Tepig: That's what ya get, Oscar the grouch!

Sunflower: Oscar! Are you alright?

Oshawott: Yeah!

Sunflower: Oscar, use bubblebeam!

Oshawott launches a huge wave of bubbles at Tepig. Tepig takes a lot of damage, but somehow turns blue.

Potato Mine/Sunflower/Oshawott: What is going on?

 **Tepig evolves into Pignite!**

Pignite: You like bubbles, huh? Taste my fist!

Pignite use mega punch on Oshawott. Oshawott fainted.

 **Battle ended.**

Potato Mine watched Pignite and decided to scan him into his Pokedex. After he scans him, he asked, "How do you evolve so early?"

Pignite replied, "I saw some candy and I ate some of it."

Peashooter overheard and said, "THAT's MY RARE CANDIES FOR PI-"

Potato Mine said, "for who?"

Peashooter said, "None of your beeswax."

Pignite said, "It was so good and tasty!"

Peashooter said, "bleep!"

Wall-Nut asked, "What's going on?"

Pignite answered, "I ate some of Pea's candy!"

Peashooter said, "BLEEP!"

Wall-Nut said to Peashooter, "Stop cursing."

"Pi."

The plants heard that little sound and looked at the source. A little yellow creature looked at them, but it looked at Peashooter the most. "Hey, wat's up Peashooter?" It said.

"Pichu, how do you get here?" Peashooter asked the little yellow creature.

"Crazy David freed me."

"You mean Crazy Dave."

"Crazy whatever you say."

"Umm… what is going on?"asked Sunflower while looking at the little Pichu.

"I am Peashooter Pichu!" Pichu said.

Potato Mine said to Peashooter, "How about your Pichu battle my Pignite?"

Peashooter said, "Umm..."

Pichu yelled, "ALRIGHT!"

Peashooter cursed.

 **Battle 3: Peashooter vs Potato Mine**

Pichu: I am ready to battle!

Pignite: HA! You are so tiny, I can crush you!

Pichu: Size doesn't matter!

Pichu uses spark on Pignite.

Pignite: Hey, your trainer said absolutely nothing!

Pichu: I am self dependent!

Pignite: Fine!

Pignite use mega punch on Pichu. Pichu have one last health point remaining. **It's super effective!**

Pichu: OWEY KAPOWEY!

Pignite uses grass knot. Pichu get squash.

Pichu: You are so… gordo.

Pignite: You speak spanish?

Pichu: Ni Sa Bi!

Pignite: You also speak chinese.

Pichu Fainted.

 **Battle ended.**

"Did a battle just happen without our commands?" Peashooter asked Potato Mine.

"I think so." Potato Mine answered.

Pichu said, "I need to get stronger!"

"Pichu, just take a rest." Peashooter said.

"No, bleep you!"

"WTF!"

Sunflower yelled, "Stop cussing!"

Wall-Nut asked, "Is this ending?"

 **To be continued.**

 **Peashooter: Oh hi, don't noticed you there.**

 **Sunflower: Hi, I want you guys to take this poll…**

 **Wall-Nut: When will I get my first capture?**

 **Peashooter: Next episode.**

 **Potato Mine: When will the egg hatch?**

 **Peashooter: IDK.**

 **Pichu: OHHH! Is this a secret hangout?**

 **Peashooter: NO!**

 **Sunflower: AWW! So cute!**

 **Peashooter: He is annoying!**

 **Pichu: Why is pokeballs thrown at you?**

 **Peashooter: It's just like the yu-gi-oh intro, instead of cards, pokeballs! Potato Mine, just ended this!**

 **Potato Mine: Here is our pokemons:**

 **Peashooter:** Snivy, Pichu, egg

 **Sunflower:** Oshawott

 **Wall-Nut: Roggenrola**

 **Potato Mine:** Pignite

 **Potato Mine: Don't forget to review, Fav, and follow!**


	3. Capture and zomboss

**Pichu: That is a very long update time he got there.**

 **Peashooter: SHUT UP! He is appreciating the Jewish Holiday!**

 **Pichu: Whatever, time to throw balls at Peashooter!**

 **(Balls Thrown at Peashooter)**

 **Peashooter: AND I have to suffer so much being in this thing!**

 **Theme Song**

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **Plants and zombies is interfering**

 **So join forces we must!**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Each Pokemon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokemon, (gotta catch them all)**

 **it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must battle**

 **Pokemon, (gotta catch them all)**

 **a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You'll fight for justice with me**

 **(Po-ke-mon)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Every challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle every day**

 **Against all evil force**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team**

 **Arm in arm we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **It's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **A heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You'll fight for justice with me**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **It's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Oh you and me will fight**

 **In a world that is collide!**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **A heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me and I'll teach you**

 **POKEMON!**

 **Gotta catch'em all!**

 **Gotta catch'em all!**

 **POKEMON!**

 **With PVZ too!**

 **Narrator: After that very very very very long and painful update time…**

Sunflower looked at a little puppy. Wall-Nut also look at the puppy. Wall-Nut asked Sunflower, "Do you want that Lillipup?"

Sunflower said to Wall-Nut, "YEP!"

The Lillipup is startled by its watchers. It said, "Wow, a flower want to capture me. Tough chance."

Sunflower yelled, "FINE! If I beat you in a battle, then you are mine!"

Lillipup grin, "DEAL!"

Sunflower took out her pokeball. "Go Oscar!" She yelled.

 **Battle 1: Oshawott vs Lillipup**

Oscar: I hate this format…

Lillipup: This is my first time in this format. SUCKS  
Oscar: Might as well as get used to it, cause if she catch you, you'll be constantly annoyed!

Lillipup: Alright, I will used…

Lillipup attack rose harshly!

Oscar: What the move you just used?

Lillipup: It is work out. What, you never worked out before? Oh, that's cause you got skinny muscle, bleep!

Oscar: Hey, no bad puns!

Lillipup: I like puns.

Sunflower: Oscar, use water gun!

Oscar: I wanna used water cannon!

Oscar blast water at Lillipup. Lillipup took tons of damage.

Lillipup: ANd also, that is the first bath I have ever took!

Oscar: No wonder ya stink!

Lillipup: Now, I must give you rabies!

Lillipup used bite! Oscar flinched!

Oscar: AH BLEEP!  
Lillipup: It's time to finished-

Sunflower: GO POKEBALL!

BOM!BOM!BOM!BOM!

CONGRATS! You capture a Lillipup!

Sunflower: YIPPEE!

 **BATTLE ENDED!**

Wall-Nut said to Sunflower, "you just forfeit your promise not to capture unless you win the battle, Sunflower."

Sunflower yelled, "SCREW THE PROMISE! I got a Lillipup!"

Wall-Nut said, "Umm… That's not what Kaiba said from Yugioh abridged…"

Sunflower yelled, "SCrew it! Just Screw IT!"

Wall-Nut said, "ummm…"

 **Meanwhile…**

Peashooter looked at his egg. It started to hop, roll, hop, roll and start to make lots of noises. Peashooter looked at Potato Mine and then said, "Hey, my egg! It may-"

Potato Mine interrupt, "Shut Up! I see a Sandile right over there on the road, I will catch it! Go POKEBALL!"

The pokeball is thrown at the Sandile. Sandile blinked, then bom. Bom. Bom. BOM! Potato Mine captured a Sandile!

Potato Mine looked at Peashooter, "Now, you, me, battle!" Potato Mine said.

 **Battle 2 Potato Mine VS Peashooter**

Peashooter: I hate battles, but, oh well.. Umm… Go Snivy!

Snivy: I was having a perfect nap until you-

Potato Mine: GO SANDILE!

Sandile: Jeez luis, I ha' jus' git to cross de road.

Potato Mine: He have an accent. Just deal with it.

Sandile: Ho Ho! I luv mi accent!

Snivy: Shut up, you are annoying.

Sandile: No a' Ya gal annoy mi.

Snivy: And you accent sucks.

Snivy use leaf tornado! Sandile took critical damage.

Sandile: It ain' hurt one bit!

Potato Mine: You just took a crit!

Sandile: My accent protec' mi. That Bitch can' do nuthing to mi.

Snivy: You are so ANNOYING WITH THE ACCENT!

Sandile: Ya rage, boi!

Snivy:GRRR!

Snivy spam Leaf Tornados. Sandile is still alive.

Sandile: I'ma big boi! Mi still 'live!

Snivy: ARGH!

Sandile: Mi luv to annoy! Mi annoyed 's shield!

Snivy: I can't just stand this guy!

Zomboss: HEH!

 **Battle ended.**

"Come on! Why does a good battle have to end whenever I come!?" Zomboss yelled.

Peashooter said, "I think it will always going to be like this, whenever things Zomboss like always go away."

Zomboss yelled, "AND WHERE IS MY INTRO MUSIC?"

 **Zomboss' nasty intro song**

 **I love to beat ya all,**

 **While I beat ya all**

 **I can't rhyme,**

 **Like Team Rocket can't rhyme**

 **I love ZOmbies**

 **I Am ZOMBOSS!**

 **TA-DA!**

Peashooter said, "Do I need to listen to that garbage every time you come in?"

Zomboss said, "YUP!"

Peashooter screamed, "NOOOOOOO!"

Zomboss yelled, "I challenged you guys to a battle!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Wall-Nut just caught a Geodude. Sunflower looked very disappointed that she can't find Peashooter. Then, they heard a long yell. "NOOOOO!"  
They rushed in the direction of the yell and saw Peashooter, Potato Mine, Zomboss, Tugboat, Frogpants, and Nigel Bimbblebottom. Not that it is his real last name, but calling him Bimbblebottom is very Funny.

Sunflower said, "what's going on?"

Zomboss yelled, "GREAT! WE GOT OURSELVES A 4V4!"

 **Battle 3- Plants VS Zombies (DUDE! THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN PLANTS VS ZOMBIES!)**

Zombies pokemon: Gastly, Sneasel, Yamask, Porygon

Plant's pokemon: Sandile, Larry (Lillipup), Geodude, and Egg.

Peashooter: Behold my mighty egg!

Tugboat, Frogpants, Nigel: AHHH!

Zomboss: It's just an egg.

Peashooter: And it is mighty, cause-

CRACK! Peashooter egg hatched a Gible.

Gible: Let's take on those crackpots!

Sandile: dat's de spirit.

Gible: WHAT?

Sandile: It's mi accent.

Geodude: DUH!

Lillipup: What is wrong with Geodude?

Geodude: DUH!

Zomboss: Zombies deploy your pokemons!

Sandile: Mi gonna teach dat guy a lesson.

Sandile use bite on Sneasel. Sneasel Flinched, and then Gible used dragon rage on it. It fainted.

Zombies: NOO!

Geodude use Rock Slide on Porygon and Yamask. Porygon fainted. Porygon use zap cannon on Gible. Gible curses.

Gible: WTF BLEEP!

Lillipup: I will defeat him!

Lillipup use bite on Porygon. Porygon fainted.

Gastly: I surrender!

 **BATTLE ENDED.**

Zomboss yelled, "NOOOO!"

Peashooter said to the plants, "RUN!"

The plants ran.

 **To be continued…**

 **Peashooter: Ha! Lucky we get away from zomboss…**

 **Potato Mine: I amdizzy because thereare too much Pokemons…**

 **Gible: I will deal with it!**

 **DoofusWriter: Umm…**

 **Gible: And here is the pokemon:**

 **Peashooter: Gible, Pichu, Snivy**

 **Wall-Nut: Roggenrola, Geodude**

 **Potato Mine: Pignite, Sandile (swagdile!)**

 **Sunflower: Oshawott, Lillipup**

 **DoofusWriter: Umm.. Bad news, we only get 19 views people…**

 **Peashooter: Just start to pay me for this!**

 **DoofusWriter: Ummm… Here's a penny. I need money for college.**

 **Peashooter: BLEEP!**

 **DoofusWriter, Maybe because I need to update more often. Probably kept reading this made people bored…**

 **Potato Mine: You are too hard on yourself!**

 **DoofusWriter: Ummm…**

 **Potato Mine: Remember to follow, review, fav, and do whatever you want!**


	4. Echo? (Permssion granted)

**Peashooter: Hey what's up guys?**

 **Doofus Writer: I am so depress.**

 **Peashooter: Why?**

 **Doofus Writer: Why do I get only 20 something views?**

 **Peashooter: I don't know. But you sure haven't pay me.**

 **Pichu: LOL!**

 **(Pokeballs are thrown at Peashooter)**

 **Peashooter: If you like this- ow- you should check out other stories! OW! Also, This will be a huge copy right story, because the character is owned by- ow!- Pikachu564**

 **Theme Song**

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **Plants and zombies is interfering**

 **So join forces we must!**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Each Pokemon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokemon, (gotta catch them all)**

 **it's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must battle**

 **Pokemon, (gotta catch them all)**

 **a heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You'll fight for justice with me**

 **(Po-ke-mon)**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Gotta catch 'em all**

 **Every challenge along the way**

 **With courage I will face**

 **I will battle every day**

 **Against all evil force**

 **Come with me, the time is right**

 **There's no better team**

 **Arm in arm we'll win the fight**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **It's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Oh, you're my best friend**

 **In a world we must defend**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **A heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You'll fight for justice with me**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **It's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Oh you and me will fight**

 **In a world that is collide!**

 **Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all)**

 **A heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me and I'll teach you**

 **POKEMON!**

 **Gotta catch'em all!**

 **Gotta catch'em all!**

 **POKEMON!**

 **With PVZ too!**

 **Narrator: After the plants have successfully outran Zomboss…**

Peashooter yelled, "Finally! We got to get away from that stink bag!"

Sunflower said, "Umm… I am not sure that zombies do smell that bad, I mean, they are more better smelling."

Potato Mine said, "Guys… you got to see that!"

The plants looked at a damage Pikachu. It can barely walk. Peashooter said, "GO PICHU!"

Pichu then looked at the Pikachu, and run to it and tries to help it out. Pichu said, "Are you okay? And are you dead?"

Pikachu said in a melancholy voice, "No, I am not dead."

Pichu said, "My name is Pichu. What is your name?"

The pikachu looked at pichu. "It is Echo. (Note: I don't own this, this belongs to pikachu564)" it said.

Pichu said, ":Wait, is this a crossover of two crossovers?"

Peashooter said to Echo, "Here, have a berry. This is what I got."

Echo looked at Peashooter, "Woah, is that a talking green Bellsprout?"

Peashooter got pissed. "WHY DO EVERYONE CALLED ME A BELLSPROUT!?"

"Cause you look like one." Everyone replied.

"I luv you, you luv me, we are a happy family." A sandile sing.

Peashooter said, "Okay, why are we so off topic?"

Potato Mine replied, "I have no idea."

Peashooter hissed at Potato Mine and handed a berry to Echo. Echo regain some health, but no enough. Peashooter said to Wall-Nut, "Hey, cook us some curry tacos."

Wall-Nut said, "Alright.'

Sandile asked, "wat's a curry taco?"

Peashooter answered, "It's a very spicy taco. Hope it will get Echo into shape."

Sunflower asked Echo, "what happen?"

Echo answered, "I was fleeing from a Pokemon Orphanage."

Sunflower said, "okay. I myself was an orphan."

Peashooter interrupted, "And i was born from a piece of shit."

Wall-Nut said, "and me from a wall."

"Dude, that's why you are a Wall-Nut," said Lillipup.

"Hey, no puns!" wall-Nut urged.

"Why? I love puns!"

"Not me!"

 **30 minutes later…**

Echo finished his curry taco. "Thanks," he said.

"You are very welcome," Wall-Nut said.

"Can I have one too?" A familiar voice come.

"Don't tell me it is who I think it is." Peashooter said.

"BOOM ChAKA!"

"Oh No, he is what I think he is!"

 **Zomboss' nasty intro song**

 **I love to beat ya all,**

 **While I beat ya all**

 **I can't rhyme,**

 **Like Team Rocket can't rhyme**

 **I love ZOmbies**

 **I Am ZOMBOSS!**

 **TA-DA!**

"BLEEP!" all the plants yelled.

"Yeah, it is me, Zomboss, from PVZ, Come to torture my new test subject-" Zomboss sang.

Echo released a huge amount of electrical energy at Zomboss because it is very annoyed. "SHUT UP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zomboss yelp.

Peashooter said, "At least he is not here to battle, right?"

"I am here to battle!"

"Oh no."

"Against your Pikachu and Pichu!"

"Bleep!" Peashooter cursed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sunflower asked Echo.

"Bring it on," Echo said, and Pichu said, "Why do Peashooter kept cursing?"

"I don't know" said Potato Mine, "But this is probably gonna be the best whipping Zomboss will get."

"Aye, 2 right." said Sandile.

 **Battle 1: Echo and Pichu vs Gastly and Zomboss jerky Sneasel(!)**

Sneasel: FINALLY! Revenge is here! Wait, You're not the guy I want to fight!

Pichu: Umm…

Sneasel: I am gonna fight you!

Pichu: Okay?

Sneasel: ARRGH! Why do an exclamation mark kept appearing in the end of every sentence!

Pichu: I don't know.

Echo: In my story, there is nothing like it.

Sneasel: SHUT THE BLEEP UP!

Pichu: Okay, since I am the smallest I got to go first!

Pichu uses thunderbolt at Gastly.

Gastly: HMM?

Gastly fainted.

Sneasel: I will use random move jerky!

Sneasel use shadow pulse at Pichu.

Pichu: OW!

Echo use thunderbolt at Sneasel. Sneasel fainted.

 **Battle ended**

Zomboss get so mad, he leave the place. Echo looked at Peashooter and said, "Bye. I think I will go by myself."

Sunflower inquired, "why?"

Echo said, "I think this is not my story. If we met again next time, I will not acknowledge my previous encounter with you guys."

Peashooter and the plants and Pichu said, "Bye."

 **To be continued...**

 **Peashooter: That is a good story.**

 **Doofus Writer: I got permission from him to do so.**

 **Peashooter: Kay.**

 **Gible: the current Pokemon is (Copy and paste)**

 **Peashooter: Gible, Pichu, Snivy**

 **Wall-Nut: Roggenrola, Geodude**

 **Potato Mine: Pignite, Sandile (swagdile!)**

 **Sunflower: Oshawott, Lillipup**

 **Gible: Gible out!**

 **Peashooter: and who is here now?**

 **Pichu: I wanna leave.**

 **Peashooter: Hey, just place the thingie, would ya?**

 **Pichu: Okay. Remember to Follow, Fav, and review!**


End file.
